1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel organosilicon compounds and intermediates for preparing these compounds. More particularly, this invention relates to chemically inert fluorinated organosilicon compounds wherein the majority of the organic groups bonded to silicon are formed by the reaction of halosilanes with novel telomers or cotelomers derived from a specified group of fluorooolefins. The organosilicon compounds are characterized by their chemical inertness.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The properties of certain prior art tetraalkylsilanes make them useful as hydraulic fluids. If the silicon atom of these silanes is bonded to at least two different alkyl radicals that preferably contain from 4 to 12 carbon atoms, it is possible to achieve the desired levels of viscosity and volatility, a fair level of thermal resistance and a high flash point. The disadvantage of these silanes is their flammability and the necessity to add various modifiers, including anti-wear additives for improving lubricity, antioxidants for higher oxidative stability, anti-corrosion agents to reduce damage to metal surfaces placed in contact with the silane in the presence of water or aqueous solutions of electrolytes.
The use of fluorinated substitutents on organic polymers to improve both the thermal and chemical resistance of the polymers, in addition to providing anti-wear, optical and electrical insulating properties to the polymers, is well known.
An objective of this invention is to combine the desirable properties of both tetraalkylsilanes and organic polymers containing the aforementioned fluorinated substituents in a new class of materials characterized not only by the desirable properties of the fluorocarbon compounds but also by the favorable thermorheological properties provided by the large radius of the silicon atom. In this way a large number of applications and a wider spectrum of properties can be obtained from the new products that are the objectives of this invention.